The caring side of Severus Snape
by jharr93
Summary: It's Christmas break and Harry is ill. Read as Severus helps his un asked for charge. Nothing bad in the story but T in case I extend it.


It is my personal belief that everyone should write a Sick!Harry story...so here is my shot.

All characters belong to J.

Christmas break had just started and just like last year Harry was staying at Hogwarts as it was more than obvious that the Dursleys did not want him, but what was different than the previous year was that both Ron and Hermione were at home with their families for the break. Sighing Harry decided that he best make a move on as he did not want to spend all day in bed.

Feeling even more miserable then usual seeing as not only were his two best friends were gone but that he was the only one left in Gryffindor, and as if it couldn't get any worse Harry found himself with only professor Snape, or the bat of the dungeons as everyone else called him. Sighing to himself again Harry pealed back the covers of his four poster bed and looked out at his room with fuzzy eyes, groping the bedside table came up with the much needed glasses, and pushing them up to the bridge of his nose Harry could see the shapes and colours define themselves and become clear in his now perfect vision.

Standing up from the bed seemed to be a bigger problem, as soon as his feet hit the floor Harrys head span, and nausea rolled in his stomach which made Harry bolt, as fast as his dizzy legs would let him to the toilets before he was sick all over the floor. Slamming to his knees and leaning over the toilet bowl Harry relinquished the meagre amount of food in his stomach and started to dry heave when nothing else would come forward, feeling hot and clammy, Harry stumbled to his feet and dizzily made his way over to the sink. Looking at his reflection, Harry took in his pale face and purple rings beneath his eyes. Splashing water on his face and rinsing out his mouth, Harry stumbled into his room to get dressed for breakfast, knowing that if he didn't make a show then Snape would be more angry then usual at him. Feeling his knee buckle from the painful landing in the bathroom, making his already unsteady legs even worse, Harry, holding onto the wall for dear life, nobbled out of the bedroom and down the steps that led to the common room, sighing at the unusual emptiness, Harry made his way slowing and painfully out of the portrait door. Panting with excursion, Harry held onto the banister with the tightest grip that he could muster, which was pretty pitiful but that was all he could manage at this moment in time, and painfully and tiredly made his way down the steps and towards the great hall, cursing himself the whole way as he would of loved to off just stayed in bed and got in more trouble than suffer through the pounding headache and dizzy eyes not to mention the throbbing knee.

Sighing in relief when the doors to the great hall were visible, Harry stumbled his last few steps in and looked down at the Gryffindor table. Seeing Snape scowling from the head table and a mixture of different students from different houses, Harry slowing sat down in at the very end of his house table and picked up a bit of toast. Not feeling that he would be able to eat anything else then the dry toast, Harry sat and nibbled at the edges in a vain attempt to keep the nausea from overwhelming him again.

SPOV  
The great hall was blissfully quiet, with very little students staying for this holiday, which in its self is a rarity, but to make Severus' day even better only one Gryffindor was staying behind, even if this Gryffindor was a Potter, at least Severus did not have to deal with the sidekicks and other members of the Harry Potter fan club.

Taking a long gulp from his very strong black coffee, Severus surveyed the hall, just seeing Potter make an appearance and seat himself at the very end near the doors of the great hall. Keeping his eyes on the boy, Severus could see him taking a piece of dry toast and nibbling on the edges like a small mouse. Frowning in confusion at the boys odd actions Severus took a closer look at the boy, talking in his pale skin, which is usually sun kissed from all the time on a broom, and the way in which his usual bird's nest of hair was stuck to his forehead.

Sighing in irritation, Severus could see that the boy was obviously ill but with Madame Pomfrey away it fell to him to take care the annoying brat. Finishing his breakfast, Severus swept down the long hall towards the boy. Stopping just behind him, Severus could see in detail how ill the boy really looked.  
"Potter." Severus called as he moved to the side off him.

HPOV

Looking up Harry could see the intense stare of Professor Snape.  
"Yes sir?" Harry queried in a croaky voice.

"Come with me." Was the only bit of answering Harry got up as he quickly, or as quickly as he could with a throbbing knee and dizzy spells that hit full force as soon as he stood, seeing the professor a long way ahead, Harry tried to work through the pain and stumble after his professor.

SPOV

Looking back, Severus could see that Potter was far behind and taking an effort, Severus slowed down his steps on the way to the dungeons.  
Finally after a longer than usual walk down to the dungeons, Severus opened the door to his study and escorted Potter in.

"Sit" Severus ordered as he pointed to the only chair in front of his desk.

HPOV

Wondering what he did wrong, Harry sat in front of the desk, quietly sighing with relief when his weight was taken of his bad knee and jello like legs.  
"How long have you been feeling sick?" Professor Snape asked as he lent on his desk just to the side of the chair that Harry was currently occupying.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Harry was surprised that Snape of all people would notice if he felt sick, but if he did admit that he did feel sick then he knew that Snape would antagonise and belittle him.

"I'm fine Professor" was Harry croaked reply, wincing to himself as he heard the sound of his voice.

"Of course you are" came the sneered reply of Snape "And what caused you to walk with a limp?" Came the almost innocent sounding question. Wincing at the question, Harry was yet again taken aback by the way that Snape had observed him.

SPOV

The boy was obviously trying to downplaying anything that he is feeling Severus thought as he saw the boy trying to come up with a good excuse to the question instead of the pitiful answer earlier.

"I slipped Professor" came the croaked reply, from the obvious sore throat. Sighing to himself Severus took out his wand and pointed it at the downcast head of the lying boy and took his temperature, 103.9, oh yes perfectly fine thought Severus, being a potion professor required the status of a medi-wizard, and being a former spy made it easy to spot lies from 12 year old boys.

HPOV

My head was all Harry thought as he looked down to try and hide his lies so that he could get out of here and go back to bed.  
"Up" came the sudden voice of the professor, causing Harry to jump. Struggling out of his seat, Harry did not see the hand the was reaching for him until it grasped him by the shoulder, causing him to jump and the hand tighten to stop him from falling.

SPOV

Severus, seeing the obviously struggling boy put his other arm around his waist and took most of the boys weight, which was rather small and not in a brilliant way. Mentally making a note to look further into the issue, Severus led Harry to the only other door apart from the exit and straight to his personal chambers.  
Seating the obviously worn out boy onto the settee, Severus waved his wand in complicated patterns over Harrys head, stomach and legs as a long scroll of parchment left the wands tip, detailing anything and everything that was wrong with the boy at past and present.  
Seeing that the boy was currently suffering from the early stages of wizards flu, Severus summoned the correct potion from is private stores and gave them to Harry, with the order to drink.

"But sir, I'm fine" came the immediate response which was quickly hushed by a heated glare by Severus. Looking back down to the list, Severus could see that Harrys left knee was badly fractured. Shaking his head, Severus put down the list.

"This is going to hurt" Severus warned.

HPOV

Hurt was an understatement Harry thought as professor Snape rolled up his left trouser leg. Biting his bottom lip hard, Harry could not stop the pained cries as his trousers touched the top of his knee cap. Panting, Harry watched as his professor touched the purple and obvious swelled knee cap.

SPOV

Seeing the swollen knee cap Severus summoned some healing balm and a pack of bandages. Uncapping the tub of healing balm, Severus slathered his fingers in the thick black glope and as gently as he could applied it to Harrys kneecap, before wrapping the bandages tightly around Harrys knee.  
Summoning two last vials of potions, he watched in satisfaction as Harry drank both potion then slowing dropped off to sleep as the dreamless sleep kicked in.  
Putting a charm on Harry, to tell him when either his temperature went up or if he started to stir, Severus made his way to his private potions lab to brew the required list for the hospital wing and to add to his own stores, which people like Dumbledore and his seventh year students may need.  
7 blissful hours went before Severus' charm went off. Leaving his lab he made his way swiftly and soundlessly to the sick child.

HPOV

Where am I? Harry thought to himself as he opened his still tired eyes and surveyed the surroundings. Soothing colours of blacks and blues with green mix into the odd bit of furniture met him.

Harry panicked, he could remember talking to Snape earlier, and...and Harry thought but he couldn't remember what happened when he left Snape's office.  
Feeling his head get light with the panicked gasps of breath that Harry was taking, he felt tears roll down his eyes as he couldn't control what was happening.

SPOV

Entering the living room, Severus could see Harry on the sofa and appeared to be crying, moving over to the side of the sofa, Severus could see that what he mistook for crying was actually Harry panicking.

"Harry?" Severus tried but got no response Other than a small twitching of the young boys shoulders.

Stepping in front of the boy, Severus got down to his level, and could see Harry taking the short shallow breathes and his eyes tightly shut with tear track dripping of his chin.

"Harry" Severus tried again, putting his hands on the young boys shoulders. This was apparently a mistake as soon as he touched the boy, Harry screaming "no" and curling into a ball. Severus could feel the magic crackle around him as he tried to get through to the distraught boy.

Standing to his full height, Severus picked up Harry of the sofa, again noticing the little of weight once again, and pulled him onto his lap as he then sat down in the now vacant seat.

"Harry" Severus tried again, which only caused the magic that was rolling of him in waves to increased.  
Sighing to himself, he summoned the strongest calming draught that he had and unstopped it with his teeth. Forcing Harry's head back onto his shoulder and tipping vial down the distraught boy's throat. Clamping his mouth shut and rubbing his neck to get him swallow, Severus could feel the boy relax in his grip.

'Harry?' Severus asked

'Where am I?' Came the timid response.

HPOV

I'm tired, I thought as I felt my body relaxing further into the embrace of Snape's hold. Harry didn't know why he felt so relaxed in the professors hold but he sleepily turned his head into the chest of him 'hated' professor and waited for a response to his question.

'You are in my private quarters' came the hushed reply of Snape 'can I ask what made you panic?'

Harry stiffened in the professors hold and scrunched up the robes at his fists. Squeezing him eyes tight, he pretended that the question was never asked.

SPOV

Sighing to himself, Severus gently gripped the clenched fist and uncurled his fingers from the material of his robe. Looking down he could see the tightly squeezed eyes of Harry and the tell, tell sound of someone fighting against the calming draught.

'okay, okay' Severus soothed 'it can wait' he continued. Standing up to his full height, Severus carried Harry into his bedroom and lay him down onto the silken sheets. Turning to let the boy rest, Severus was abruptly stopped by a hand gripping his sleeve.

'Please don't go' came the quite whisper of Harry, who looked up at Severus with pleading emerald eyes.

Signing to himself Severus made his way to the other side of the bed and lay down next to his un asked for charge.

'Get some rest' Severus ordered as Harry curled into his side. 'I'm sorry to be a burden' Harry voiced as he once again dropped off to sleep.

Shocked Severus looked down at the sleeping child and bought him closer to his chest, giving a semblance of a hug.

'Oh Lily' Severus mumbled. 'What has happened to your son?' He questioned the quite room as he too took to sleep and dreamed of helping a Potter, of helping Harry.

Any reviews welcome, and my grammar ain't fantastic, so ill say sorry now

Thanks all

May do a sequel, not 100% sure yet, but yeah that's it

Ttfn

xxxxJHarr93xxxx


End file.
